


The Killer in You

by ChickenLove33



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLove33/pseuds/ChickenLove33
Summary: Feeling the power of the Boca Del Inferno Klaus comes to Sunnydale unaware that it is home to the most powerful slayer. Will he be able to resist his attraction to her or kill her before it begins?





	1. Shadow

Blood. The smell of it was intoxicating. It stained his clothing, covered every nearby surface, and dripped from the tree limbs that hung overhead.  
He slowly stood up and found himself at what had been a campsite. Bodies of all shapes and sizes littered the ground. Necks were torn from their throats; limbs were hanging in a grotesque fashion.  
If he didn't have shreds of flesh in between his teeth and blood under his fingernails he would have thought Stefan Salvatore had fallen off the wagon and fell back to his ripper days.  
He stumbled back as a wave of memories crashed into his fragile state of mind. He remembered falling to the ground as gut wrenching pain filled his body and he was consumed with a blood lust that he hasn't felt in a thousand years.  
He remembered the euphoric sensation of the blood going down the back of his throat as he sank his fangs deeply into the fragile skin of every terror filled victim.  
As he turned to make his way from the chaos that surrounded him he found himself face to face with the last person that he wanted to witness the destruction that lay before them.  
Buffy Summers stood before him with her long blonde hair in loose waves and her suitcase in hand.  
"Klaus… What did you do?" She whispered, sounding like she was a million miles away.  
Her emerald green eyes met his blue eyes with an inhuman look of grief that tore his very soul to shreds. The emptiness that filled her face caused him such an outburst of guilt that he spun to smash the closest thing that lay before him.  
The empty bottle tore his already bloody palm to ribbons. He watched as skin started to repair itself and he wished that it would be as easy to fix the problem that lay before him.  
"I don't understand; I can't understand this." Her voice quivered talking more to herself than him.  
He tried to remember what had caused him to create such chaos, but his mind was still foggy and buzzing with energy.  
He remembered holding his feisty slayer as he watched her sleep after they had made love into the early morning hours. He remembered kissing her goodbye after she promised to meet him at their intended rendezvous point.  
And then nothing, but a voice that had spoken about his deepest fears, a voice that had whispered of his darkest desires, and a strong burning need to tear into the flesh of every living thing that had been in his path.  
"I did everything I was told!" He shouted at her as he grabbed for his head. He tore at his face to get at the buzzing noise that still lingered in the back of his mind.  
"By who Klaus? Was this your plan to get close to me? To get my guard down." She pleaded, his heart constricted at the pain in her voice.  
Buffy ran to the nearest corpse to check for a pulse and stumbled to the next reaching for their torn necks trying in vain to cover their gaping wounds. "I have to help them…"  
"Sweetheart… They're all dead." He whispered brokenly as he slowly stepped toward her.  
Before he could make any movement to comfort her she immediately withdrew her stake. "Leave. Now! They warned me not to trust you and I refused to listen," she struggled to contain her emotions and wiped a tear hastily off her face. "I refused to accept what you really are, but you think I would've learned by now."  
"Buffy, please, try to let me explain what I remember." He whispered.  
"Do you think I want to hear the gory details? The fun you had as they screamed and begged for their lives. How fun it was to make me trust you, too love you?" She was nearly shouting at him as tears leaked from her eyes.  
Klaus felt his heart hit his feet after all the years alone trying to find acceptance and family he found a woman that made him feel alive, whole, and even human. Only too lose her over his own careless mistakes. Klaus was always one step ahead of his enemies and then he met Buffy. Mikael would have called him a love sick fool.  
"Don't do this after everything we've been through. We will find who did this together and I'll make them suffer." Klaus pleaded, slowly he tried to step towards her.  
"Don't come back or else I'll find a way to end your miserable existence!" She snarled at him.  
He nodded and slowly faded into the shadows leaving her to clean a mess that he made without any idea to what caused it. He swore to whatever gods were above that he would find whomever or whatever did this to him and make them pay.  
Author Note 3: This is my first story and I'm really excited to see what everyone thinks. So please review! Thank you for reading!


	2. First Meeting

Three months ago  
Buffy flew through the air and landed against a wooden park bench shattering it too pieces. Wincing as some rogue pieces of wood stabbed painfully into her back she slowly got up to face the blonde vampire as he walked casually to where she now stood.  
"I have to say I'm rather unimpressed Slayer, I've heard such great things about your speed and strength!" His accented voice carrying a hint of amusement.  
"Sorry to disappoint! Here I thought you and I were becoming friends," Buffy said as she rushed the smirking blonde and threw a right hook at his face that he quickly dodged and countered with quick jab to her face.  
They circled around each other looking for an opening to strike as they analyzed each other's critical weaknesses.  
Deciding to try another offensive tactic Buffy rushed forth arms and legs moving in a flurry as she threw jab, kicks, elbows anything to weaken the monster before her.  
Finding an opening in his well-protected defense Buffy grabbed him and threw him face first into the ground as he went to stand she kicked him hard in the face. His head rocked back and to the side before he could get up she dropped onto a knee and her stake fashioned by the broken park bench drove deep into his heart.  
"Evil vampire zero and one for the slayer." Buffy muttered as she got up and wiped her clothes clean.  
She continued her journey out of the graveyard when she heard a deep laugh behind her; she quickly spun and froze at the sight before her.  
The vampire that she just staked stood before her easily prying the stake out of his chest cavity. As he removed the offending piece of wood he looked at it and tossed it carelessly aside.  
Turning towards her he gave her an easy smile that displayed an impressive set of dimples. "I underestimated you, Slayer. I've killed several in my long existence, but I have never had any best me in a fight nor manage to put a stake through my heart."  
"Happy to be of service! I can offer you a repeat performance free of charge if you want to have another introduction to Mr. Pointy." She said with one hand on her hip as she twirled a stake in her opposite hand to prove her point.  
He stopped before her and gave her another one of his dimpled grins. "What's your name, love?"  
"You want to be friends now? Do you know how this game works? I'm the Vampire Slayer and you are apparently some kind of demonic creature. We fight, I kick your ass back to whatever hell you escaped from, and you die. Got it?" Buffy said sarcastically eyeing him as he stood casually with his hands clasped behind his back.  
"Well, that's the thing I'm not a demonic creature per se even though many would agree with that description of me. I'm something quite different." He flashed behind her and raised a hand to touch a piece of her long golden hair.  
She twirled toward him and gasped at how close he stood in front of her. She didn't really get a good look when she had attacked him as she spotted him draining a young girl of her blood.  
He had short dark blonde hair, blue eyes, light coating of stubble, and a gorgeous smile to go with his killer accent.  
Bad Buffy don't check out the evil vampire, she thought nervously.  
"Here in America we have this thing called personal space." She snapped and stepped back away from his outstretched hand and handsomely annoying face.  
He tilted his head as his eyes moved all over her face and after a moment he smiled impishly. "Perhaps I'm going to enjoy my stay here after all." He said softly.  
"Buffy!" A voice shouted in the distance.  
Buffy continued staring at the mysterious man too nervous to turn her back to him. His eye's flicked up over her shoulder to watch as two of her friends ran towards her.  
He sighed and picked up her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips and said charmingly "Buffy, until we meet again."  
He started to slowly back away his eyes never leaving hers and before he blended into a shadow she called out "Who are you?"  
"My name is Klaus." He said his voice sounding far away.  
He was gone by the time her friends reached her. Xander gently put his arm around her shoulders and turned her around to look at their faces having apparently ignored their calls.  
"Who was that?" Willow asked staring at the space Klaus just vanished from.  
"Giles… We are going to need Giles." Buffy answered worriedly.  
"I'm telling you Giles. This guy was strong, fast, and really annoying. I mean really annoying and worst of all I staked him and he didn't go poof! Did I mention he was annoying?"  
"Yes, you did several times in fact. You staked him through the heart and he didn't explode into a cloud of dust you say?" Giles said thoughtfully.  
"Bingo." Buffy said from her spot between Willow and Xander as they sat around a large table surrounded by stacks of bookshelves that were housed inside the Magic Box.  
Giles got up from his chair that was next to Anya as she sat by the register cataloguing various items into their inventory list. He walked to a nearby bookshelf and rummaged around till he found a small leather bound book that seemed to satisfy him.  
"The only difference that you noticed between this Klaus chap and an ordinary vampire was an increase of strength, speed, and he was impervious to the killing blow?" Giles questioned as he searched through the small book.  
"Exactly. He actually seemed to think it was hilarious that I was able to beat him in a fight." Buffy spoke insulted that the arrogant vampire doubted her skills in combat.  
"Long ago I read about a line of vampires that I believed to be myth since so little were known about them. They are believed to be created by a witch long ago that preserved their spirits or essence one could say inside their deceased form. This created an evolved form of hybrid from the vampires that you are used to Buffy... My understanding is that they are still driven by the same emotional conquests as they were in life, but they have increased strength, speed, agility, and possible other talents that I'm quite unaware of."  
"Meaning that these vampires have a soul?" Buffy whispered quietly as her mind seemed to drift to another place or in her case to the soulful brown eyes of her ex-lover.  
"Essentially yes. Again there is so little known about them and I haven't encountered an actual book that confirms their existence." Giles rushed on as he nervously pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.  
"Still if this "Klaus" is still a vampire why didn't he vanish into a big cloud of dust after Buffy staked him?" Xander chimed into the conversation as Willow walked over to look at the book Giles held in his hand.  
"Because Klaus is one of Original family of vampires that the witch placed the curse on. He is impervious to being killed by a stake, direct sunlight, fire, etc." All eyes in the room turned to Anya as she continued filling out her paperwork as if she didn't just drop a huge bomb on the rest of them.  
"What? All the demons in the underworld that were in the loop knew about him." She finished once she felt their stares burning into her.  
"So, you met this Klaus and you didn't think we would want to know about it?" Xander asked with annoyance dripping from his words.  
"Well, I never actually met him I just heard about many of his achievements throughout the years. He was known to be merciless to anyone that crossed him… Hello ex-vengeance demon here! I admit I was a fan of his work." Anya confirmed as Xander and Willow stared unbelievingly at her.  
Giles cleared his throat to gather their attention and turned his eyes to where Buffy sat calmly in her chair, "Buffy, I know we have been training and I'm rather proud of the progress you have made, but I fear that you need to be more on guard then normal if this vampire is in town. I will continue researching to see what I can discover about his possible weaknesses."  
Buffy nodded her head barely listening as her mind drifted back to Angel. She wondered if he knew about these "souled" vampires or if they would be a surprise to him.  
She chewed her lip thoughtfully and wondered what her life would have been like now if Angel was unable to lose his soul. Would he have stayed or would he have still went to L.A. to atone for the evil that his counterpart Angelus committed?  
She silently chided herself for wishing on what if's when she knew the trouble it caused her in her last relationship. Her ex-boyfriend Riley Finn was a kind, loyal, and wholesome guy, but he broken off their relationship when he realized that she was unable to move on from her past relationship with Angel.  
She really couldn't blame him when she used words like wholesome to describe him. What is he a healthy brand of cereal, she thought angrily to herself.  
"Buffy, are you okay?" She almost jumped straight out of the chair as Willow put a gentle hand on her shoulder to awaken her from her unhappy thoughts.  
"Sorry! I called your name, but you were in the land of Buffy. Everything okay?" Willow asked softly and cast a quick look over to Giles. "Thinking about Angel?"  
Buffy laughed softly but it turned out sounding more like a sob. "You know me so well."  
"That's what best friends are for. Do you want to talk about it?" Willow whispered shooting another look toward the Scoobies to make sure their conversation remained unheard.  
"Nah. I know you think I need to move on and I'm trying… but it's really difficult for me to get over him, Wills." Her voice sounded too close to cracking for her liking.  
"You know, if it's okay I think I'm going to go home and be all doom and gloom. I'll be back here tomorrow morning ready to party and do Buffy things!" She tried for cheerful, but her words came out sounding forced.  
Willow looked sadly at her and placed a warm hand on her hands that were nervously playing with a ripped piece of her shirt that was torn from tonight's fight with Klaus. "Even though I think you need to move on from Angel I'm still here for you. I'm your BFF and I mean to live by those words, lady."  
"I know and thank you." She said with a sad smile as she got up from het chair to make her way back home.  
After giving the Scoobies hugs and promising to be careful on the way back to her house Buffy walked slowly and uneventfully back home.  
As she turned the door knob to enter her house she froze as a tingle went up and down her spine. She turned and scanned the perimeter of her house looking for any shadow that seemed out of place.  
She was tempted to call out, but decided against it as she heard her sister's footsteps nearing the semi open door. If it was Klaus she decided he could wait till tomorrow for another chance at her.  
Klaus stood beside a large tree outside of Buffy's house as he watched her scan the darkness for a sign of him. He had considered breaking her neck and leaving it in the open doorway for her family to find, but decided against it as he took in her glowing skin, her shiny hair, and beautiful doll shaped face.  
He admired her feisty attitude and her tenacity as she continued fighting him even when she realized that his strength and speed were superior to hers.  
He smiled as she reprimanded her sister for coming near the open doorway when she knew evil things go bump in the night.  
"Indeed, love. Indeed, they do." He whispered as he turned to go find a snack now that there was no chance of his dinner being interrupted.


	3. A look into her future

Buffy was standing on white sand overlooking crystal blue waters. She felt the sun on her face as she dipped her head back with a peaceful smile.  
She felt a smooth hand rest on her lower back and she turned to find herself being wrapped in Angel's strong arms.  
She looked into his eyes that were the color of the deepest chocolate and whispered, "I've missed you."  
His face turned serious as he stepped away from her and said "You deserve a normal life without me, without this pain, you deserve a life with someone who can give you this."  
His hand swept across the view of blue water, white sand, and birds flying happily in the sky, "You deserve someone who can make love to you and take you into the light."  
Buffy felt a pain like a ton of bricks hit the pit of her stomach as he repeated similar words used when he broke up with her a year ago.  
She stepped away harshly turning and walked straight into Xander as they now stood in an abandoned building.  
"We get it, you got burned. You need to move onto the land of the living, Buff." Xander said sarcasm dripping from his words and Willow appeared dressed in layers of black lace and leather.  
"You're missing all the good things in life as you waste time grinding with the dead." Willow said as an inky blackness drifted past her red-painted lips.  
Buffy watched as the blackness circled their heads and the faster it circled the faster images of her life passed by.  
She watched as she shared kisses with Angel, exchanged blows with Spike, and laughed with the Scoobies.  
Her Mother appeared before her eyes and the spinning stopped as quick as it started and the blackness descended down and started to engulf her mother with its sticky oily stain.  
She opened her mouth to scream a warning to only be stopped as Klaus appeared behind her mother. He grabbed her and held a hand out to Buffy with a cocky smile on his lips.  
Buffy looked at her mother desperately before she could grab Klaus's hand his body was overtaken by the black stain and together they sank into the black abyss.  
She felt a cold scaly hand touch her arm and as she turned she found herself faced with a faceless demon with the body of a wendigo.  
Its empty face leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "They will never accept you, they will always find fault in you, and they will try to destroy you. Kill them, kill them all, rip their bleeding hearts from their chest, and reap in their pitiful screams."  
Buffy shoved it away trying to push away the coldness its words left in her and as her palm connected with its scaly frame it suddenly disappeared and her palm was taken by a larger calloused hand.  
Her hand was gently being pulled so her body was slowly pressed to a warm body and she looked into the blue eyes of Klaus as he stared determinedly at her.  
He whispered "I know what you want and this life will never be enough for you." Faster than a blink of an eye his glittering fangs tore viciously into her throat.  
Buffy snapped awake with a silent scream as a coldness enveloped her sweaty body. She ran her hands through her long blonde locks in hope of wiping away the stain that the various images left on her heart.  
She got up from her bed and padded over to the partly open window and shoved it up with more force than necessary as it quivered in its frame.  
Buffy sat on the window seal and looked upon the empty street watching as the breeze made the branches of the tree sway in a gentle harmony compared to the chaotic mess of emotions that swirled inside her head.  
The hurtful words that Willow and Xander said to her, the repeated abuse to her heart from Angel, and the emptiness pulling at her mother kept replaying as she tried to piece together her thoughts.  
Was it a cryptic dream or just a really freaky dream that her mind conjured up from the many nights of slaying the undead she asked herself.  
Releasing a long drawn sigh her eyes scanned the darkness surrounding her house searching for any movement in the shadows. Her spider senses prickled as she noticed movement in the shadows underneath her tree, but before she could react an alarmed scream had her running to her sister's room down the hall.  
Bursting into the room throwing the door wide Buffy stood staring in horror as she came upon the sight of her mother with her hands wrapped tightly around a pillow as she brutishly attempted to smother her youngest daughter.  
Dawn's arms and legs were flailing in every direction as desperately attempted to push-off her attacker.  
Buffy used a burst of speed and in seconds had her mother unarmed and thrown to the other end of the room as Dawn gasped for large mouthfuls of air.  
"What are you doing?" She screamed at her mother as she stood protectively in front of her sister. Her mother slowly stood up and drunkenly wobbled as her glossy eyes found Buffy's furious ones.  
"It's not real… It's a disgusting bit of quivering mess that disguises itself. I can feel buzzing in my head… through my ears." Her mother whispered her voice low and nasally as she wobbled ever closer to where Dawn sat quivering in fear.  
Buffy's palm connected with her mother's cheek with enough force to draw blood..  
Her mother fell onto the floor with a soft groan as she dazedly looked around the room with confusion written on her kind face.  
Her eyes met Buffy's emerald orbs and then moved to where Dawn was softly crying on her bed. She immediately stood up and went move forward to where Dawn sat, but was intercepted as Buffy stood solidly in front of her.  
"Buffy? What happened?" Joyce said with fear in her lovely brown eyes. Green met brown eyes as Buffy sternly scanned her mother's face for any sign of deceit or madness.  
"You don't remember? I found you trying to hurt Dawnie…" Her voice trembling as she tried to maintain her stance as a protector.  
Joyce stood clenching her hands to her chest staring numbly as she shook her head softy in response to the allegation thrown at her. "No, I wouldn't dare hurt my little girl."  
Joyce rushed past her with a slight push and moved to cradle Dawn's face attempting to wipe away any shed tears.  
Dawn screamed and scrambled off the bed to huddle in the corner. Joyce stood in denial as a new sound made its presence known.  
Heavy footsteps quickly made their way up the stairs and into Dawn's room. Spike stood surveying the scene in front of him with a confused look on his face. "Eh, where's the demon Slayer?"  
Joyce hit the floor with a soft whoosh and Buffy stared emotionlessly ahead of her before she walked over to where Dawn sat and slowly moved to cradle her in her arms.  
She made her way back to the door with Dawn safely in her arms and stopped to stare at Spike's confused face.  
"I need you to take her down stairs while I call the ambulance." Buffy told him her face devoid of all expression.  
"Slayer I-"  
"Please." Spike gave a small nod as he took Dawn gently into his arms and made comforting noises as she buried her face deeply into his shirt.  
All the while he kept shooting looks back to Buffy as she stood in the middle of Dawn's room looking as if her world had just collapsed around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Numb. She felt numb. Buffy sat in a hard chair impatiently waiting for the doctors to explain what caused her mother to attack Dawn. There wasn't a shred of doubt in her mind that her mother would ever willingly attack one of her children. Unless… it was provoked.  
She immediately sat ram rod straight knocking Dawn off her shoulder into Spike who sat next to Dawn.  
"What's the matter?" Spike sat up straighter in his chair looking around for any disturbances.  
"Klaus… He's controlling my mom! He's trying to use them against me! That is the only explanation for why Mom would have tried to hurt Dawnie." She said.  
"Klaus? The Original Hybrid?" His expression mildly quizzical. "My, my, Slayer, you do get around."  
Buffy continued exploring her train of thought becoming even more convinced that Klaus was behind this attack and that he needed to pay for causing harm to her loved ones.  
"You know him?" She practically spat at him ignoring the disgruntled look that Dawn shot in her direction as she tried to find a comfortable spot in the hard chair.  
"Dru was a groupie for the family. She was barmy over the blonde twit and her brother Elijah." Spike light up a cigarette ignoring the no smoking sign clearly printed in the hall.  
Buffy shot him a look of disgust, "Surprise, surprise, Shankcilla chasing after other men… Why did you put up that?"  
Spike straightened up in his chair turning to her with a cocky smirk on his lip, his cigarette dangling dangerously between his teeth. "I'll have you know I'm enough man for Dru or any other woman that comes along…. Care for a test drive, Slayer?"  
"Ugh! I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" She hissed, moving further away from him to emphasis her point.  
"Your loss sweetness," He winked at her before he settled back into his chair. "So Klaus has come to Sunnyhell… He is one bloody awful vampire and a legend with his torture techniques. He's even killed a few Slayers during his time."  
She feigned disinterest but she knew Spike was smart enough to know that hit a chord with her, "Why would he come here? To challenge me?"  
"Every vampire, demon, or warlock worth his salt knows who you are. My advice to you is be careful with him or you'll be another notch on his belt." He kept his eyes averted but she swore there was almost a bit of tenderness underneath his cocky "I don't care" attitude.  
Before she could make a comment about his interest in her wellbeing she heard a familiar voice shouting her name.  
"Buffy!"  
Spike groaned as he seen the approaching Scooby gang and mentally cursed them for interrupting his bonding time with Buffy. He sneered as Xander shot him a look that plainly showed he was not welcome there or anywhere near the Slayer or her family.  
"What is he doing here?" Xander said accusingly. He eyes darted around the room as if trying to spot the obvious trap Spike set for them.  
"I'm sitting with the little bit, you mindless twit," Spike answered before Buffy could open her mouth. "Someone has to be here to help with the little bit while Joyce gets her treatment done."  
"How do we know you didn't cause it? What the hell were you doing next to Buffy's house anyways?!" Xander pointed his finger in Spike's face before Willow gently maneuvered her way into the conversation saying, "Why don't we worry about Buffy and Dawn first guys and then we can fight later."  
"Here, Here! Buffy, Do you think a demon was involved in this? Joyce would never lay a hand on Dawn otherwise." Giles kneeled in front of his Slayer mentally analyzing her for any cuts, bruises, or lacerations that could give him insight to whatever demon that caused this.  
"Klaus. It has to be Klaus. He storms into town and then my mom suddenly goes off the deep end hurting Dawn and she acted strange... Like she didn't recognize her youngest daughter." As she spoke she became even more convinced to the idea of Klaus controlling her mother. "The doctor is running tests to see if there are other possibilities, but you know they can't spot demonic possession."  
"The Klaus that I met doesn't need to resort to demons doing his dirty work. He likes to play games, but he will want to kill you with his bare hands." Spike spoke ignoring the eyes of everyone except his Slayer.  
"Did anyone ask you, dead boy?" Xander said disgustedly.  
Spike burst out of his chair bumping into Xander harshly as he made his way towards the exit. As he walked to the door with his leather jacket flaring out behind he stopped to light another cigarette all the while ignoring the protests of the nurse at the front desk. "Remember what I said Slayer. He's here to kill you and he will do everything he needs to make it happen."  
The Scooby Gang stared after him quietly each person caught up in their own thoughts. Buffy was startled from her thoughts as a balding man approached them in a white lab coat. "Miss Summers?"  
"Yes! That's me, I'm Miss Summers, which you obviously know since I'm the only one standing here babbling, talking, I mean… "  
He cut her off with a slightly bemused expression, "Your mother is resting now, but we suspect that she may have a possible growth. Several of the x-rays show a shadow on her brain, but we can't be sure till we do further testing."  
"Meaning what exactly? Can this be life threatening?" Asked Giles, stepping to stand behind his Slayer to offer her as much comfort as possible.  
"Can we see her?" Xander said.  
The doctor sensing the bundle of anxiety and fear that surrounded the group gently guided Buffy to a seat and prepared himself to answer the horde of questions. "I won't be able to give you much information till I see the results. I suspect that your mother has a possible tumor growth that could be affecting her neurologically. Meaning it could be affecting her behavior, her personality, and it could affect her memory as well depending on the size of the growth…. I want her to rest till the morning at least. You and your family can come back later and I hope to have more information for you, but till then I'm afraid she needs her rest."  
Buffy nodded numbly and stood as the Doctor patted her gently on the shoulder. She mumbled her thanks and something that sounded agreeable after he made a comment about her getting some rest. Her mind kept replaying the doctor's words tumor and shadow till she finally made the connection.  
"Giles… I had a dream before all of this happened and I forgot about it with all the craziness. Klaus was in it and there was a shadow… He grabbed my mother and tried to grab me…. And there was a demon. I think he is trying to kill my mother to get to me." Her voice came out strong but she felt a weariness that she's never felt before settle on her shoulders. "That was the biggest mistake he will ever make in his life. No one touches my family."  
Giles looked a little uncertain as he cleaned his glasses as if he was too afraid to speak about some loophole he might have found in her idea. "Buffy, I think we all need to rest and look at this with a clear head tomorrow. You especially because if Klaus is trying to attack you… you need to be prepared. The research I've done on him shows that he is a cunning and ruthless creature. He won't stop till he destroys you if that is his intention. It was rather odd actually…. He doesn't typically attack Slayers as far as my books tell me."  
"Then your books are wrong Giles. Something big is happening here and I know that he is involved! I'm going to stop him before he hurts more of my family." Her hair fanned out in a shiny blonde wave as she made her way to the exit of the hospital.  
"Buffy!"  
Giles stood there hopelessly as the others came up behind him. Dawn looked around groggily as she huddled in Tara's embrace. "Where's Buffy?"  
"G-man, I think we should go after her before she gets herself killed! This Klaus guy sounded like he could be worse than any of the baddies that Buffy has come up against." Xander practically shouted as he made his way after the Slayer.  
"Buffy's the Slayer Xander. Let her slay." Anya said taking his arm to keep him back. Willow looked torn between taking off after Buffy and staying with Dawn.  
"Let's get Dawn home and then I will continue researching to see if I can find anything. We will have to believe that Buffy knows what she's doing and wait for her return." Giles tried his best to be reassuring to keep the others grounded, but he knew his voice betrayed his worry for his Slayer.  
"Giles is right… We need to keep Dawn safe and we need to research Klaus so that we can find any and all of his weaknesses for Buffy to slay him." Willow said.  
The others nodded their agreement and followed after Willow as they made their way out of the hospital. Everyone except Dawn spared a glance out into the night offering their friend silent wishes of support and love as she faced whatever danger she was willingly walking into.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus despised this sleepy town. Sunnydale was truly pathetic compared to the great cities he's traveled to. The lack of culture and art was appalling. The food was limited to cheap diners and fast-food establishments. The vampires were dim-witted and lacked originality and the demons were foul creatures.  
The only thing that had captured his interest was the feisty little Slayer that gave so much life to this town with her radiance and power. As he prowled around attempting to find suitable accommodations that weren't sewer passageways or abandoned warehouses he came across plenty of creatures willing to share stories and tidbits of information about the girl.  
He was fascinated to learn she was still in high school when she arrived to this pathetic town and she fell in love with the Scourge of Europe or Angelus to his friends. He could see why Angelus would have been attracted to the girl. She radiated passion and warmth that practically spilled from her pores. He smiled as he thought of the courage that she showed even though he could have killed her multiple times that night and since then.  
She is a beautiful creature, he thought. Stopping suddenly as a sweet smell assaulted his senses. It was a combination of vanilla and lavender, sunshine and power. He smiled as he spotted the source of the sweet elixir.  
Buffy was prowling through the park several yards ahead of him. He could see that she was searching for something or someone. Even from this distance he could see her hand clenched tightly around the handle of a crossbow. Smiling he made his way over to her stopping mere feet behind her.  
Buffy whirled around dropping into a crouch unleashing the bolt from the crossbow directly at his heart. Klaus swiftly knocked the bolt away from its attended path and stood smiling pleasantly in front of her.  
"Has anyone ever told you that finding suitable accommodations in this town is absolutely dreadful? My options have been reduced to in staying in a cheap motel, a warehouse, or sewer passageways," He made a mental note of her haggard appearance and dark shadows underneath her eyes. "All though I wouldn't be opposed to sharing a room with you. I could keep you warm on those chilly n-.."  
"Ugh you wish. The mere thought makes me want to vomit." She hissed, making a face of disgust.  
Klaus shrugged and gave her one of his most charming grins. "I'm a patient man."  
"You're are going to be a dead man or an even more dead man if you don't get to the point. Why are you here? Here talking to me? Attacking my family?" Buffy took a step closer ignoring the warning sirens going off in her head that he was to her knowledge impossible to kill.  
Klaus took a moment to appreciate the splendor of the small woman in front of him. The smell of her hair wafting in under his nostrils was nearly enough to pull her in and take his feel of her enchanting blood. "What's the matter love? You seem to be upset with me about something?"  
"Messing with my family was the quickest way to get your very own pass to dustville. I wasn't expecting such a cowardly attack from a vampire with your reputation. I was expecting a little bit more of the theatrics and fluff that you egotistical vamps like to use." She hissed as she started forward. She ignored the glint of confusion that briefly flashed in his eyes.  
"I believe you have me at a loss, I haven't made any attempts on your life or your family's lives." He neatly sidestepped the oncoming attack and dodged the powerful blows aimed at his head.  
"You expect me to believe that? You come to my town and then my family magically start attacking each other?" She hissed through her teeth. Her fists flew through the air grazing past his skin as he quickly parried and dodged.  
They continued their dance neither one gaining the upper hand till Klaus snatched her wrist and pulled her body flush against his pinning her arms against his chest. "Listen to me," He tightened his grip as she struggled to get free. "I haven't a clue of what you're talking about."  
He waited till she stopped struggling and processed what he said before she gave him the signal to let her go. He tried to ignore the pang in his chest as looked upon the beautiful picture she made with flushed cheeks and her hair in disarray.  
"You expect me to believe you? The little I've heard of you and your crazy family sent chills down my spine. Do you really think I'm going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" He shrugged his shoulders as she stared him down with a disbelieving look on her face.  
"I can't force you to believe me or hear the truth in my words, but I will tell you I had nothing to do with whatever trouble you are facing." He spoke softly, stepping closer to her as if he was pulled by some invisible string.  
"Then get out of town while you still can. I don't need another vampire causing havoc in my life right now." She said dismissing him as she turned on her heel to walk toward the exit of the park they were standing in.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I used some material from Season 5: Fool for Love to write this scene.  
That man is the devil. With his stupid accent, his stupid dimples, and his hair. She really hated those smug smiles and that dumb twinkle in his eye. What made it worse was the butterflies she got in her stomach when he sounded so damn sincere and just the right amount of charming.  
"Ugh, I need to get his cooties off me! He has mind control powers! I can just see Giles now… Sorry Joyce, Buffy went comatose over disgusting evil thoughts about Klaus!" She said, while wiping imaginary cooties off of her.  
Not only was she confused, but now she was scared. If he wasn't the one causing her mother to have a major case of the wiggins. What was? That was the question that continued plaguing her as she made the short walk back to her house.  
The idea of losing her Mother was unthinkable. Even though she was the hero of the story, Joyce was truly the one that had an unbreakable spirit… Giles may shrug off her dream as paranoia or fear over Klaus's arrival she knew it meant so much more. What the powers that be were trying to tell her was lost on her, but she hoped for everyone's sake that she was able to figure it out before she lost one of the most important people in her life.  
When it came to Klaus and his intentions she was truly confused. He was so different the any vampire she had come across. He was strong, cunning, and in some ways so human. For a moment when she was wrapped in Klaus's embrace she felt a sense of peace. It's like she found that piece of her soul that's been lost since Angel left all those months ago. She wanted to chalk it up to loneliness from missing Angel, but Klaus brought up an entirely different set of unwelcome feelings in her.  
"It's his fault for having those stupid little dimples which I don't find attractive at all," She mumbled to herself.  
After shooting a longing glance to her bedroom window she continued walking past her house. "No rest for the Slayer." Smiling humorlessly at her joke she ignored the logical part of her brain that was telling her that underneath the adrenaline she was exhausted down to her bones she continued on to make a sweep of the cemeteries.  
As she walked she spotted a vampire preying on a young couple as they passed by the cemetery gates. Frowning at their carelessness she walked till she was silently standing behind the vampire as he crouched behind the tombstone nearest the gate.  
"I don't see how you guys think you blend in. One look tells me that you haven't seen a shower or soap in a really long time."  
The vampire spun and threw a wild punch in the air which she in turn blocked and sent a small fist into his sternum that lifted him straight into the air. Smelly grunting and stumbling as he tried to regain his footing. He hissed and pressed on with his advances trying to gain ground on the petite Slayer.  
"The fast-growing field of personal grooming has come a long way since you became a vampire. Not only do you smell you apparently have no concept of fashion. Have you seen a mirror recently?"  
The enraged vampire made a futile attempt to tear at her throat that earned him a vicious backhand that caused him to stumble and slam into a nearby headstone.  
"This has been fun, but, all good things come to an end eventually." Buffy performed a perfectly timed somersault that would have had her land directly in front of the stunned vampire so she could plunge her stake into his heart. That is if he didn't grab her stake and plunge the stake straight into her abdomen.  
Gasping she stumbled several feet back as she stared at the red ring that stained the front of her shirt where the stake was painfully sticking out from her stomach. She looked up in shock as the fashion victim she spent the last few minutes toying with bested her at her own game. Seeming to realize that he landed a critical hit on her the vampire moved to finish what he started.  
"What? No jokes? We were having so much fun a minute ago!" Hissed the vampire as he delivered a punch that caused her to land painfully on her stomach. Gasping she tried to pull her body away from him, but he shoved the stake deeper into her guts.  
She struggled and fought as the smelly vampire laughed as he moved to sink his fangs deeper into her neck. She felt the world start to get fuzzy and tremble as a tear lazily fell down her face. She sent her love to her family and friends. She silently hoped that Giles would take care of her mother and Dawn.  
"Get away from her!" A voice shouted from a distance. The vampire that was so close to accomplishing a goal that so many have tried suddenly burst into dust. Before she could thank her lucky stars and rescuer she felt herself fall into blackness.  
The last thing she seen was a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking worriedly at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus held his precious bundle tightly to his chest as he sped to the small apartment that was home to Buffy's watcher. He was thankful that he took the time to watch her and her friends. He wanted to learn their habits, routines, and all of the reasons Buffy cared for them. He told himself that he wanted to have the advantage over her, but a pang in his chest told him that was all a smoke screen for the real reason.  
Before he decided on bringing her to her watcher he contemplated bringing her to a hospital or to one of her friend's. The witch would have been too much of a risk if he wasn't able to catch her with his compulsion. He wasn't worried about his possible demise as much as he wanted to continue staying under her friends' radar. No, the Watcher was the safest option. He could heal her with his blood, but that leave too many questions that he wasn't ready to answer yet.  
He rapped hard on the door till he heard the Watcher moving about.  
"Yes! Hold on please!"  
The door was thrown open to reveal the Watcher looking rumpled, but well-armed with a cross in one hand and a wooden stake in the other hand. His eyes took in the scene before him. The sandy haired man carrying the bloodied woman as if she was his lifeline.  
"Buffy! What have you done?!" Giles Immediately dropped everything and pulled her to rest in his arms as he lowered her to the ground as he inspected her wounds.  
"She made a careless mistake with a lesser vampire and it would have cost her life if I didn't kill him first…. She'll be fine, the damage will be more to her ego." Klaus said, as he reached out to brush a strand of hair from her sweaty brow.  
It was if she sensed his touch because she leaned her face into his cool hand and made a pained noise. Klaus ignored Giles's distrustful eyes and continued stroking her face and hair.  
"Klaus, I presume?" Giles questioned him.  
He spared the Watcher one of his cockiest smiles and whispered, "In the flesh."  
"I need to bring her in the house and clean the wound." Giles lifted her body and made a move to carry her in the house. Before he stepped through the threshold he was caught in Klaus's hypnotic gaze.  
"You will forget that I was here. When she wakes you will tell her that you were worried about her and found her before the vampire could make the final blow. You will do everything you can to treat her wounds. Do you understand?"  
Giles pupils dilated and he sounded almost drugged, "Yes."  
"Good. Take care of her." Klaus watched as the Watcher carried her in and slammed the door in his face. He continued standing there till he satisfied his need to listening to her heartbeat.  
Giles sat on his favorite armchair waiting patiently for his Slayer to wake up from her troubled slumber. He wondered if the changing expressions on her face were from fear, anxiety, or pain. Buffy was the most unusual women he has ever met. One minute she could act as silly as most young girls and then turn into a woman that was made of stone. The life of a Slayer was a burden he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.  
He sat with a book that had several gruesome detailed encounters of the Originals and their fearsome leader. Instead of reading he sat trying to piece together his thoughts on how he went from pouring over different books to having his bloodied Slayer sleeping on his couch. He had an explanation of the events, but couldn't recall how. He didn't even remember leaving home. Yes, he was terribly worried, but Buffy has always prevailed over the most difficult of enemies.  
He was pulled from his thoughts after he heard a soft groaning coming from the petite girl who was struggling to sit up on the low couch, "Ugh, I feel like such a wimp now."  
"You're certainly not a- a wimp. Everyone experiences minor defeats. You may be a Slayer, but you're not invincible. Klaus is not nearly a mere vampire and he has talents that we are not even aware of yet." He pushed the kettle of lukewarm tea and biscuits in her direction ignoring the disbelieving look on her face.  
"It wasn't Klaus. I got too comfortable with a vamp – a really stinky one- and he got past my defenses. I'm in the best shape of my life, I feel like I can take on anything, and I almost lost to a vampire that hasn't showered since Woodstock," She paused seeming to be in deep thought. "How did you find me? I remember seeing someone but I'm a little fuzzy on the details."  
"Yes, that's quite understandable. I had this feeling that you would need help and I went looking for you. I found you as this… stinky fellow was about to deliver a crucial blow. I staked him and brought you here."  
"Did you tell the others? What about Mom and Dawn?"  
"No, I didn't think you would want to worry them needlessly seeing that you are only suffering from minor discomfort and a bruised ego."  
"Good thinking… Mom would have major wiggins and that's the last thing she needs to worry about right now."  
"I think that is best." Giles really didn't want to ask, but he knew the question was eventually going to come up sooner or later, "Did you encounter Klaus on your patrol last night?"  
"Yeah. He was all British and said confusing British things about he hasn't tried to harm Mom. I kind of believed him."  
"Oh. Well, you have always been rather good at reading people so I will trust your judgement. Till then we need to keep a close watch on your mother and Dawn till he reveals what he is actually here for."  
Buffy rose stiffly from the couch and made her way to the door, "I guess I should go home and clean up before I start to smell like Mr. Stinky Pants. I need to visit Mom and see what's going on with the- the thing."  
Giles offered to drive her home all the while ignoring the peculiar feeling that something wasn't right. His keys were still hanging where he had left them and he noticed a cross half buried in the shrubbery by his door. If he had driven Buffy home and was scared for her life he doubted he had time to hang his keys. Plus, he doesn't typically leave anything that related to the paranormal or Buffy's late night activities laying carelessly around.  
The drive was quiet due to both parties being lost deep in thought. Buffy sighed and looked at him with the eyes of a woman that seen too much pain and death. "My mom's situation isn't good Giles. I thought Klaus may have done something too her, but I think I was trying to make it something I could fix instead of facing what's really happening." She looked away and swallowed and took a deep breathe. "The doctor said something was on her brain, making her see and do things, and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know how I too fix anything that isn't about slaying. That's Mom's superpower."  
They arrived too soon in front of Buffy's house. He placed his hand under her chin and made her look directly in his eyes. "Buffy, you're the strongest woman I have ever met and I don't mean physically. If anything were to happen you always have us to help you. Dawn, needs you there to support her and help her through this. I can't honestly imagine how she must feel seeing Joyce act aggressively towards her. You need to be strong and show her you will always be there and you would never intentionally harm her."  
She smiled and his heart broke at how young she looked in that moment. "Thanks Giles. I owe you not only for the pep talk, but saving my life as well."  
Again he felt his stomach drop as his brain tried to piece together how he got from point A to point C. He dared not to speak of this and add another worry to her pile. "Buffy, what do you think Klaus wants? You've encountered him twice now and he hasn't revealed why he is here on the Hellmouth.  
"Other than being a pain in the ass I don't really know if he has intentions on doing anything. He seems to just enjoy pissing me off." She offered him one last smile before she closed the door.  
He went to pull from the curb but stopped suddenly as a knock sounded at his passenger window. Buffy motioned for him to roll the window down, "Hey… You don't remember seeing anyone else around last night, do you? It's just I thought I seen someone bending over me before I passed out."  
"Not that I recall." He said.  
She pointed to her head with a silly smile, "I guess the stinky guy must have not only tried to use my insides for a kabob, but he must have rattled my brains too."  
"Are you feeling well?"  
"Just suffering from a bruised ego and some discomfort on my tummy, but it's no big." She back away from the car and waved goodbye. "I'll stop by later and we can dig up some dirt on Klaus."  
Uneasily he watched her till she vanished inside the house and then he made his way back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I'm going to be using some of the dialogue from Fool for Love in Season 5 of BTVS.  
The sickly smell of death and the feeling of despair was just one of the many reasons she despised hospitals. The artificial light casted shadows and left an unnatural color on the patients and staff's skin, further reminding her that this is a place of sickness and death. She was determined to get her mom out of here.  
As she made her way to the waiting room she was greeted by Tara and her furious looking younger sister. "Where have you been? Mom needs us and you have been off gallivanting around," Dawn spat at her.  
"I was not gallivanting anywhere. I was trying to help Mom by finding out who did this to her." Buffy whispered. This time she acknowledged Tara who was standing by awkwardly, "Have they said anything else?"  
Tara hesitated looking between Buffy and Dawn before saying, "Nothing, other than we were allowed to visit, but Dawnie wanted you to go in first. Make sure she was feeling well enough."  
Buffy looked over Dawn taking in the tension in her raised shoulders and fear in her eyes. "Dawn, that wasn't Mom last night. You know she would never hurt you or say any of those things if she was feeling like herself. She's probably in there right now kicking herself because she can't hold you and tell you how much she loves you."  
Buffy waited but she heard nothing from her sister except silence. "Do you want to come in with me?"  
"Not yet… I'll wait with Tara till I know she's feeling better if that's alright."  
Buffy nodded and was left standing there as Dawn walked back to her chair and Tara followed after giving Buffy a room number on the third floor.  
"Okay, I'll go in by myself. It can't be worse than facing the Master, the Mayor, or my homicidal stalker ex-boyfriend." She mumbled as she quickly made her way through three flights of stairs and walked briskly till she got to Room 318.  
The numbers 318 were never scarier than they were at that moment. She wondered what she would find as she opened the door and faced her mother. Her fingers shook as she reached for the handle and slowly she turned it.  
Joyce was sitting up in her bed with her eyes closed and a square piece of gauze fitted snugly over a small cut on her cheek. Buffy felt shame as she realized that she might have been the cause of that minor wound.  
"Hey," She kept her voice low so she wouldn't startle her.  
"Buffy! Oh, it's so good to see you! Are you alright? Where's Dawn?" Her mother spoke quickly trying to disguise the fear and anxiety in her voice as she beckoned for Buffy to move closer.  
Buffy sat carefully on the side of the bed trying to her hide pain and discomfort as she slowly eased her torso down to snuggle closer. "We're fine, It's you that we're worried about. You can't go and pull this kind of crazy stunt ever again."  
Joyce laughed as she ran her finger through her daughter's long well-kept blonde hair. "Darn, I planned another crazy scheme for next week."  
Buffy watched her mom's hands slowly start to tremble as she looked conflicted about whether or not she wanted to ask the question that stood out like the elephant in the room. "Dawn… how is she?"  
Buffy looked into her mother's sad eyes and smiled reassuringly. "She's nervous… I don't think our Dawnie is afraid of much. She got that her mom."  
Joyce still looked sad but not as brokenhearted as when Buffy came into the room. They continued sitting like that for a while. Buffy tucked into her mother's side with her head resting lightly on her chest. Joyce continued stroking Buffy's long blonde tresses till she finally spoke causing Buffy to stiffen and feel a sharp pain directly in her heart.  
"They found something… A small something on my brain. Iit's a tumor that is applying pressure on the left side of my brain. The Doctor explained that based on the location of the tumor it is affecting my personality and moods," Joyce paused as if she was trying to find the right words to soften the blow for what she was about to say next. Buffy felt her world slowly began to shatter.  
"Also, he told me due to the size of the tumor it's considered life threatening."  
Buffy sat so still afraid that the slightest movement would make this moment real and she would have to face the fact that her mother just told her that she is dying. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued listening to her heartbeat.  
"I know this is difficult for you to hear. The good news is that we found the tumor early so I've been told that with surgery my chances are much higher."  
Buffy sat up and took her mom's hands her eye's pleading for her to tell her this was all a horrible joke. "Mom, I'll find something to fix this. Willow will have a spell or Giles has a book that can make this all right. We can't lose you. I can't lose you."  
"The doctor said that it's too early to be concerned," Joyce smiled reassuringly. She lifted her hand and brought it up underneath Buffy's chin till she was looking directly into her eyes. "Remember Summers women don't go without a fight."  
Buffy laughed softly, "Right, no concern."  
Joyce grabbed her older daughter and pulled her into a gentle hug rocking her lightly. "My girl, my strong girl. Your life has been so difficult and you don't realize how strong you really are. You will be fine Buffy, you are a fighter, not because you are the slayer, but because you are a Summers girl."  
Buffy gently untangled herself from her mom's grasp and eased herself off the hospital bed. She shook her head and paced the room.  
"This is all a misunderstanding. How can you be perfectly normal one day and suddenly be dying the next day? This is magic or some demon that wants to get his butt kicked to another dimension! I had a dream about this and I know that it may sound crazy! I just think that something bad is happening here."  
"I may have seemed fine, but even I ignored the signs. I was feeling fatigued all the time, but I chalked it up to long days at the gallery. I was losing weight, but I was busy with work and frequently I forgot to eat." Joyce signed deeply and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm dying Buffy. A natural death. No demon or magic involved."  
Buffy stopped and prayed for something anything to take her away from this moment. She tried to listen as her mom went on to tell her how they were going to handle breaking the news to Dawn.  
Buffy slowly made her way down the long hallways barely registering the nurses and the doctors that walked by. As she stood in front of the door to the visitors lounge she noticed Giles and the rest of the gang waiting patiently.  
She cleared her throat and hoped that her eyes weren't red and puffy before she stepped through the doors that led to her family.  
Dawn immediately stood up and asked how Joyce was feeling. Eagerness and fear etched deeply into her face.  
Buffy smiled and said all the appropriate things to put Dawn at ease. She gave Dawn the room number and cautioned her against getting Mom too worked up since she needed rest.  
Dawn sent her one last searching look before she vanished into the double doors that led deeper into the hospital.  
Buffy felt all the strength leave her body as she slid into one of the nearby chairs. She preceded to tell her friends everything Joyce told her.  
"I'm so sorry." Willow whispered.  
Xander pulled her into a gentle hug causing her to flinch in pain as the gaping wound in her stomach flared to life.  
"Just a slaying accident rearing its ugly head," She gasped in pain and attempted to smile away their worried looks.  
"Mom asked me to stay close till she finished talking to Dawn and then I'm going to take her home for the night." Buffy told them.  
"If you're feeling up to it I thought that you and I could go through some of the Watchers diaries and find more information that could help us destroy Klaus or whatever threat he is trying to unleash." Giles asked and then looked sheepish, "Of course after the news tonight you would rather be alone I –."  
Buffy raised her hand cutting off his embarrassed rant saying, "I'm not going to be doing much sleeping tonight so the distraction would be nice. Or else I might have a melt down and I can't when they need me to be strong."  
Another book landed with a thump in the large pile that was gathering between them. Buffy nearly growled as she uselessly searched through another diary finding nothing that helped with finding a weakness or weapon that could kill an Original vampire.  
"I'm not finding anything that is going to help with our Klaus problem. I'm not finding anything that shows a detailed account of a Slayers death," She slammed the cover shut in frustration, "Same as all the others. Slayer called, blah, blah, blah, scary battles, blah, blah, blah, great protector, blah, blah, oops, she's dead. Where are the details?"  
"I'm afraid many of the Watchers avoided witnessing the battles first-hand. They preferred to sit back and have their Slayers give a play by play if you will of the battle."  
"Where are the details of the Slayer's last battle? How do we know why they died if we can't learn from their mistakes? Why did they lose?" She demanded and she continued glaring at the stack of books willing them to give her the information she sought.  
"Buffy you didn't lose-."  
"Giles I could've died if you didn't get there in time and I feel stronger than ever, faster than ever, and I need to know why. I need to avoid making the same mistakes and there is nothing in these to help me understand why. I mean, I know every Slayer comes with an expiration mark on the package- but I want mine to be a long time from now."  
Giles turned his head away obviously uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading. Fumbling with his glasses he hurriedly wiped them with his handkerchief, "Yes, after the final battle the slayer is- well- not able to give any details so we are only left to assume the possible outcome."  
Buffy raised her eyebrow and continued staring at him, "It's okay to say she died, she lost, she went compoof-."  
"It's just that the watchers I can only imagine found the whole thing to be too painful to describe or linger on so they stopped any further record keeping." Giles looked into his Slayer's eyes. "I believe if they acted anything like I would they wouldn't be able to bear the pain or grief long enough to give a written account."  
Buffy smiled as she felt the fatherly pride and love roll off him in ways, "I love ya too Giles."  
Giles cleared his throat and continued on, "But you're right. Final accounts of the battles would be helpful and now there's no one left to tell the tales."  
Buffy jumped out the chair knocking it over in excitement. "Klaus!"  
"What?" Giles sputtered looking around the living room.  
"This would be a win-win situation. We need information on Klaus and we need to learn more about the past Slayers. We know he's killed several in the past and I could get the information from him."  
"No, we can't risk that, especially when we have no idea what he is up too."  
"That's why it's a perfect plan because I'll get all the information out of him that I can. I'll find him tomorrow and do a little recon work."  
"Buffy that's not a good idea."  
"Giles when do I ever come up with bad ideas?" She questioned. The small smile slipped off her face at his stern look. "Hey! I'm come up with perfectly safe and thought out plans!"


	9. Chapter 9

You didn't need to be inside the club to hear the bass and screeching vocals of the hot new band from Los Angeles. The Bronze was almost maxed to capacity and people were still continuing to line up to wait their turn to get inside.  
Buffy bypassed line and greeted Bruce who occasionally filled in as the bouncer for the Bronze with a smile and a twenty. She walked away as the crowd outside spit angry words at her back for simply walking in.  
She felt almost insecure and rather prudish as she took in the crown of barely dressed teenagers that were high off lust and hormones as they gyrated against each other to the horrible noise that was supposed to pass for music.  
[Oh boy, I think I'm getting too old for this. Especially when I think the music passes for noise. Retirement home here I come.]  
She purposely chose tonight's attire with the idea in mind to look sexy yet unattainable since the Original seemed to enjoy his flirting tactics.  
"Two can play that game," She whispered.  
She ignored the nagging thought in the back of her mind that kept reminding her that when she put on her nude pumps with her little blue dress she had silently wondered if the Original would approve.  
As soon as she walked in she was greeted with Xander and Anya doing some dancing of their own. She couldn't help but smile fondly as Xander shot her a goofy smile and pointed to a table where Willow and Tara were huddled together before he continued with his awkward dance that reminded her of a demented Mr. Roboto.  
She made her way deeper into the club as she took in her surroundings her eyes landed on Klaus as he played a game of pool.  
Her eyes swept over his lean frame and admired how the shirt he wore clung tightly to his chest and biceps. His plump lips were pursed as he made his next shot knocking several solids into a pocket.  
Considering how packed the club was tonight the area around his table was clear of people. She noticed the intense stare he gave to anyone that tried to venture closer to his corner. He seemed to freeze for a moment and then his eyes lifted looking directly at her.  
Her skin prickled as his gaze moved down then back up her body as he took in everything from her shoes to the waves in her hair. His back straightened and he greeted her with a small smirk daring her to come closer.  
She blinked and suddenly lost sight of him and as she turned to look she stumbled directly into a strong set of arms. Looking up she was lost in a familiar set of blue eyes.  
"Klaus," She whispered.  
"Hello love."  
He held her steady as she straightened herself to her full height which wasn't very intimidating even with four inch heels on. Uncomfortable with the nearness of their bodies she gently pushed his body away from her.  
"You look ravishing in that dress." His smile widened when her body was overcome with goosebumps at his words.  
"I'm actually here to meet with my friends-," She said pointing in the direction of a small table where Willow and Tara sat in deep conversation with each other.  
"From the intensity of their discussion I doubt they will notice your absence. Let me entertain you for a moment and then you're free to go on your way." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her through the throng of people to a secluded spot near the stairs.  
He pulled a chair out for her to sit and flagged a waitress down and asked for the highest quality champagne before he settled in across from her.  
"You're are used to bossing people around to get what you want." She commented which only caused him to laugh.  
"Indeed, blame it on being alive for a thousand years."  
She scoffed at his answer, "Humans aren't happy meals on legs strictly here for your entertainment. Try that on me and you'll get another dance with Mr. Pointy."  
"I know, that's why I like you."  
She felt her face heat up and mentally thanked the gods when the waitress showed up with their drinks and two glasses.  
He poured the champagne and offered her a glass. "To an enjoyable evening with the most fascinating and glamorous woman I've have the pleasure of meeting."  
"What is this? Is this your way of trying to kill me? Get me drunk with your cheap alcohol and use your charm to seduce me?"  
"You find me charming?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow and that annoying little smirk that caused her heart to hammer in her chest.  
"Listen, I'm too smart to be seduced by you so let's cut the crap." She hissed and made the move to get out of the chair.  
He stopped her by laying a hand on her arm his eyes were serious as he said, "I'm attempting to get to know you. I've heard so many rumors as I made my way through this town and too be honest I'm curious about you."  
They stood staring into each other eyes as his hand rested on her arm. She sat back in her chair and tried to calm her racing heart.  
"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.  
"I want to talk about you. Your hopes and dreams. Your passions and what you crave in this life." He said as he continued smiling at her. The hand he had resting on her arm started to draw lazy circles on her skin causing her to shiver.  
She laughed and raised her eyebrows at the smile that continued gracing his features. "Seriously?"  
"Fine then, ask me anything!" He exclaimed, "Come on, get to know me!"  
"You know we're mortal enemies, right? I was created to kill vampires, demons, and all that other stuff. It's pointless for us to continue this little dance."  
"Your ancestors weren't created to kill my kind because I didn't lose my soul to a demon. My family were turned into vampires by a witch." Klaus spat, "Young, old, dead or alive witches are a pain in the ass."  
"Why did she change you?" She wondered unconsciously moving her body closer to his.  
"A thousand years ago my family migrated here to escape the brutality of the old world and then we were faced with a new danger. Werewolves, and for a time we coexisted peacefully but there was an accident with my younger brother Henrick that caused his death. The witch decided to use a spell to create our line so that we would have an advantage against the wolves." He said looking away seeming to be lost in another life.  
"From the little bit that the Watchers Diaries have about you they mention that you and your family were half vampire and half werewolf?" She questioned, surprised that she was genuinely interested in his answer.  
"Unsurprisingly they are incorrect, my siblings are the Original vampires, but I'm the true hybrid which lets me turn into a wolf whenever I feel the need. It's rather freeing and comforting to know that I can never be killed."  
She scoffed at his answer causing him to raise an eyebrow in challenge. "Trust me I've heard that before. No matter how strong or how much they gloat about my impending death I always end up on top."  
"You can be on top of me whenever you like love. All you have to do is ask." He said with a cocky smirk once again letting his eyes wander down her body resting on the bare skin that the hem of her dress didn't cover.  
"I didn't it mean for it to sound like a "sex" thing! I just meant that all of you super villains have giant egos and you just can't help gloating about how powerful you are." She sputtered, her face turned a brilliant shade of red. "I think it's how you earn your "I'm a super villain, ask me how" button."  
"I'm quite sure I've never received a button. Super villains like myself use minions to carry out my dirty work. Pick up the dry cleaning, slaughter innocents, kill puppies. I think you get the idea." He joked, the twinkle in his eye only got brighter as she burst into a fit of giggles.  
For a moment Slayer and Hybrid forgot their places in the grand scheme of things and actually enjoyed being in each other's company. They continued with their light hearted discussion and Buffy nearly forgot her original purpose for showing up at the club. She needed information.  
"I'm sorry, it must be lonely to have lived for so long watching the people around you live and die."  
"Power replaced loneliness many years ago. Why would I ever want to be human when I'm one of the most powerful beings on the planet?" He said bluntly, causing her to frown at his words.  
"Having people around that you love is the ultimate power. It gives you something worth fighting for."  
His eyes went to her lips and lingered there for a moment before he met her eyes with a hungry look. She felt the air leave her body as he inclined his head closer to her but before his lips touched her she jumped away from him like she had been burned.  
Her sharp intake of breath caused her to twinge in pain as the wound on her abdomen flared to life. Automatically she brought her hand up to protect her injury and immediately brought it down as she tried not to show weakness but his sharp eyes never seemed to miss anything.  
"I'm going to assume something nasty got a hold of you last night." His eyes rested on her abdomen like he could see straight through her dress to the skin beneath.  
"I should go before my friends send out a search party." She tried to get up from her chair but he used a burst of speed and was standing directly in front of her.  
He held his hand up and smiled charmingly at her confused expression, "One dance before you go."  
"I really shouldn't, I need to go. "She said quickly as she moved to make her way past him.  
"I dare you."  
She turned around as he stood there with his hand out and against her better judgement she grasped it saying, "Just one dance and then I have to go."  
He nodded and led her to the corner of the dance floor his hands went to her hips pulling her close as she wrapped her hands around his neck resting her head on his chest. They swayed to the music neither talking as they battled with the rightness of the moment.  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes and for a moment she forgot everything. She forgot the weight of her responsibilities, she forgot about the pain of losing Angel, and most of all she found herself wishing this moment wouldn't end.  
Suddenly she felt shame at her thoughts and she looked to the table where Willow and Tara sat and was faced with the disapproving stare from Willow and the look of disgust from Xander.  
Immediately she pulled out of his arms and tried to walk away. "I need to go." She whispered.  
"I have a proposition for you." He spoke quickly and moved to stand in front of her blocking her view of her friends. "I want to ask you some questions and I want honest answers. In exchange I'll tell you whatever you want to know."  
"How can I trust you to tell the truth?" She asked, she no longer had the strength to continue this discussion with him.  
"You don't. You'll have to trust me." He said, ignoring her snort of disbelief.  
"Fine. How many Slayers have you killed?" She asked, the spark that ignited between them gone only leaving vampire and hunter behind.  
"Several. They have always managed to get between me and something I want." He accented voice was cold causing her to frown.  
"Why don't- "She was cut off as he raised his finger to his lips.  
"Don't be hasty love. I'll answer any question that you have all in due time." He stood staring at her till she started to become agitated with his silence. "How long have you been the Slayer?"  
She looked surprised by his simple question, "Too long. I've been the Slayer since I was fifteen years old."  
"Slayers. How did you kill them?"  
Klaus wasn't surprised by her next question, but he was reluctant to answer. "You really don't want to know the gory details. It's rather inappropriate for typical date conversation."  
"First off this isn't a date. Second, you made the rules. So answer or I'm walking away."  
"When you're a thousand years old you learn a thing or two on how to maim and torture. It's in the Super Villain Handbook." He joked, but was unsurprised when she continued staring at him waiting for the details.  
"If you insist. The first slayer was quick, I was young and haven't mastered my torture techniques by the time I had encountered her."  
"How kind of you." She said sarcastically.  
He continued on ignoring her jab at his character. "The second tried to intervene and ruin all I had accomplished trying to break the curse that bound the wolf inside. I killed her slowly, I fed till she was almost lifeless and then I saved her to continue the cycle over again till I tired of her. Then I littered the remains of her body all over the streets of London."  
He stopped to let her process the information and then he finished with the worst of his story. "The third tried to kill my brother Kol and though he deserved it I have a reputation to uphold. The third was the most fun. She was a fearsome opponent if you were a regular vampire, but I had taken her down quickly and then I beat her till she held on to only remnants of her life, then I eviscerated her, and stabbed her through the heart with her own stake."  
He tried to ignore the look of disgust and horror that stained her lovely face. He wondered if he went too far in telling her the truth.  
"You are a monster." She whispered, taking a step back to put distance between them.  
"I spent my life running and trying to stay one step ahead of my enemies. You don't know the crimes that were committed against me." He spat at her as he tried to keep the monster inside. "I was taught that the first rule of survival is to not feel and to not care."  
"How convenient. Does that help you sleep better at night? Does that help the families of the victims that you kill move on? You're truly evil and I've killed many demons and vampires, but you are the worst." She stopped for a moment as she gathered her emotions. "You disgust me."  
He moved forward to grab her arm to prevent her from walking away but she shoved him back causing him to stumble and hit the wall behind him. He looked surprised at her strength, but his face quickly contorted to show the demon inside. His eyes blackened and veins protruded from underneath his eyes and his teeth elongated.  
"Stay away from me and mine or I'll make you regret ever stepping foot into my town." She spat at him as the people on the dance floor ran out of the building to avoid another of Sunnydale's mysterious gang related fights.  
Willow, Xander, Tara, and Anya ran to surround their friend looking anxiously between the two. Klaus felt anger at himself for allowing this girl to see any weakness in him.  
"Alright love have it your way then. Till we meet again."  
Then he was gone leaving Buffy and her friends in the middle of the Bronze. She felt sadness that things had to end that way, but she wasn't ready to deal with another Angelus.  
"That guy has some serious anger management issues." Xander said shaking his head at Buffy in confusion. "Why do the crazies always get drawn to you?"  
"It's better this way Buffy. He isn't a good guy." Willow said pulling her gently toward the exit.  
"Maybe we should go tell Giles so we can be on the lookout for danger." Tara said sounding nervous. She spared Buffy a small smile trying to let her know that she wasn't being blamed or criticized for anything.  
Buffy nodded and said something that sounded agreeable all the while she ignored the sinking feeling in her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Giles stood quietly in the shadows by the training room that he had designed for Buffy. He watched as his Slayer repeatedly bashed the heavy bag to the point where he heard the chain groaning from the repetitive abuse.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Giles asked, stepping away from the door to sit on a nearby couch. "Talk. About. What." She asked, each word punctuated by a heavy punch.  
"Whatever's causing you to take out your frustration on that defenseless bag. You've been at it for hours."  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just preparing for whatever Klaus has planned so I can send him straight back to hell." She grunted, as she executed a perfect spinning kick that sent the bag flying off its chain to land with a heavy thud on the opposite end of the room.  
Frowning she walked over and easily lifted the bag as if it weighed nothing more than a feather and put it back on the chain.  
"Buffy, you need to take some time to rest. You have been so busy with taking care of Joyce, helping with Dawn, and here with your training sessions. I'm worried you're overloading yourself." Giles commented, receiving an amused look from his slayer.  
"Giles if you heard what Klaus said to me about the Slayers he killed it would have knocked your tweed socks off. It was sick, I need to be ready."  
"Yes, Xander mentioned that you and Klaus looked rather comfortable together. He preceded to tell me his displeasure about you growing attached to another vampire." Giles knew he was walking on thin ice, but he wanted to add his input on whatever infatuation that might be building between the two.  
"The words "Klaus" and "together" are not even in the same sentence as far as I'm concerned. Xander is blowing things out of proportion. He always acts like this when I get a boyfriend or someone he considers a threat." Buffy declared, her punches becoming more aggressive.  
"Willow may have mentioned something along the same lines as well. This may not be my right to say this but he is dangerous and I feel that I must express my displeasure. I would have thought you would have learned by now that a relationship between a human and vampire cannot work." Giles declared, grabbing a hold of the bag so he could look his slayer in the face.  
"Giles my love life is a tragedy. Every guy I date runs for the hills because I can't seem to move on past my feelings for Angel. What they seen with Klaus was just recon, it was just my way to get him to tell me what I want. I was just playing a game, nothing more." She pleaded, ignoring the tightness in her throat as it constricted at her little white lie. "I plan on dating a regular, average, and warm bloodied man from here on out."  
Giles sighed hoping that she was truly able to do what she claimed. "Is he infatuated with you?"  
"What! No, he just likes to flirt and try to get a reaction out of me."  
She smiled at him reassuringly and checked her watch looking surprised by the time. "Time flies when your having fun. I gotta run and get some slaying in before I go see Mom at the hospital."  
He sat there silently as she grabbed her bag and bolted out of the room leaving him feeling uneasy about the whole conversation.  
He wondered what he was still doing in this god forsaken town as he strolled through the town square watching as families walked hand and hand with their children, the teenagers stole kisses when no one was looking, and how everything that seemed innocent was tainted by the stain of the constant danger from the Hellmouth.  
Sneering as he made his way through the crowds that were hurrying home to avoid the dangers of the setting sun he noticed a flash of gold and immediately stopped as he watched Buffy running out of a store front with her gym bag in hand.  
He wondered where she was running off too and noticed that she must have been training with her friends as he became aware that he unconsciously walked to the Magic Shop knowing that was where the feisty slayer spent majority of her free time.  
He barely waited a moment till he sped after her following her to a nearby graveyard. Stopping some distance away he watched as she spent a moment hiding several stakes in hidden pockets of her jacket.  
"Tricky girl," He said sounding rather proud.  
Finally, she finished gearing up and he started following after her till they got about halfway through the graveyard; and then she turned around with an annoyed look on her face. "I know your there."  
Smiling he stepped out of the shadows and raised an eyebrow as her eyes narrowed. "Hello Sweetheart."  
"What do you want?" She demanded.  
"Don't be angry love. We had a spat, I'm over it already." He smirked admiring the way her green eyes flashed with anger.  
"Well, I'm not. Go away." She commanded, storming away from him.  
He flashed in front of her causing her to jump and raise the fist that was clenched tightly around the wooden stake.  
"Don't' do that!" She hissed, causing him to laugh.  
"Ugh you're obnoxious!" She growled trying to move past him.  
"And you're stunning." He casually remarked causing her to stop mere inches away from his body.  
"Stop this. I told you that I won't fall for your games. This I'm so smitten with you act that you're trying to pull." She said.  
"Stop what? Telling you that I enjoy you," He asked raising a hand to touch one of the long strands of her silky hair.  
"Yes! I'm the Slayer and you're a vampire. Get it? We don't mix and all that adds up to is pain." She pleaded, knocking his hand away from her hair.  
"Coming from a girl who was in a long relationship with Angelus the Scourge of Europe. That bit of advice never stopped you." He whispered moving his face closer ignoring the way her eyes narrowed.  
"Angel was different. He had a soul and he was good. You are a monster and I would never be able to be with someone like you!" She spat at him causing him to start feeling the sharp bite of anger.  
"You don't know what I'm capable of. All you know is what you heard and the assumptions that your friends have made about me." He snapped.  
"I don't want to know anything about you." She whispered as he moved closer to her looking down into her enchanting eyes.  
"Liar. You felt the sparks between us. I listened to your heartbeat speed up every time I've touched you."  
"Revulsion. That's all I feel for you." Her voice quivered as her eyes dropped down to his lips that were so close to her face. The earthy smell of him consumed her causing her heart to nearly beat out of her chest at the nearness of him.  
He grabbed her tightly pressing her to his body as his lips sought to claim hers. He pressed his lips down causing her to make a surprised sound and he used it to his advantage as he slipped his tongue in her mouth tasting the mint mouthwash she used.  
He pulled away to gauge her reaction as she went from surprised, confused, and finally too desire. She pulled him back down to her by the collar of his coat claiming his mouth as her own and he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his hips.  
The kiss was broken by a disgusted sound causing them to pull away from each other. A pack of vampires and a few demons stood before them grinning at the flustered couple.  
"Look what we have here. The vampire whore and her new toy." Snickered the broad shouldered vampire that stood at the front of the pack.  
Klaus growled at the pathetic creature that stood before them. "You watch your tongue mate before I tear it from your head."  
"Oh I don't know Klaus, I think we should let him throw a few more insults, the more he pisses me off the better I will feel putting this stake through his heart." Buffy sneered lifting the forgotten stake for emphasis.  
A few of the younger vampires shifted uneasily as they glanced from Buffy back to Klaus.  
"I got myself a pack of vamps and chaos demons that are dying to tear you limb from limb Slayer. Oh the things we are going to do to you." He smiled nastily at her.  
"Oh please, that's laughable," She said with a chuckle. Suddenly her voice became cold surprising Klaus with the venom in her voice, "Do try. I'm dying for a good slay."  
"Violence is unavoidable then. Well, we tried." Klaus said, flashing in front of the vampire that proclaimed leadership of the pack, Klaus swiped his hand neatly through the vampire's neck causing him to burst into dust.  
Beside him Buffy jumped into action, limbs flying as she made quick work of the remaining pack. Klaus used his teeth to tear the neck from the demon that tried to attack him from behind.  
Before the last vampire could flee Klaus quickly snatched her and tore into her throat sucking her life force away. When she was nearly drained he pushed a hand through her chest grabbing a hold of her dead heart and ripped it from her chest.  
Buffy and Klaus stood in front of each other as dust rained down between them.  
"That was gross…" Buffy exclaimed, her face contorting in disgust.  
Klaus grinned as he wiped the traces of blood off his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm a vampire love, that's what we do."  
"Thanks for the update. Without your superior knowledge I would've never known vampires feed off of blood."  
"I'm always ready and willing to serve the greater good." Klaus teased her enjoying the annoyed look that graced her features.  
Buffy continued glaring at him before she whipped around to walk deeper into the cemetery.  
"You're not running away this time." He whispered. He jogged to where she was and casually walked beside her ignoring the glare she shot him.  
"What put you in this pleasant mood dare I ask?" Klaus inquired.  
"You being anywhere in the vicinity of me puts me in a bad mood. Second, it's really none of your business." She snapped at him.  
"I assume that your animosity towards me has nothing to do with the incredible kiss we shared before we were rudely interrupted."  
She shook her head in disgust and started to walk faster. "That was a fluke or, or, a-mental breakdown! But-I'm back to the land of Buffy and there will be no more steamy looks or tonsil action with you or anyone in the near future!" She vowed to herself leaving Klaus to look rather unimpressed with the enthusiasm of her response.  
"I believe you're the one that pulled me in for that second kiss love. You can spin it whatever way you like but it was no accident." He insisted as he gently grabbed her arm turning her to face him. "Why don't we discuss what else is bothering you since you prefer to remain oblivious on your feelings about our current discussion."  
"Klaus, I have no feelings towards you!" She pleaded with him ignoring the hurt that briefly flashed in his eyes.  
She tried to ignore the guilt that started to eat away at her conscious because a small hidden away part of her knew he was right and she did feel something for him.  
"I see. Please continue on and forget that I was here trying to help you forget your troubles. It won't happen again." He spoke his voice losing all the warmth it had mere moments ago.  
He stared at her a moment longer before he spun on his heel and walked away from her.  
He felt a hand grasp his bicep causing him to stop abruptly. "Klaus-wait! Please."  
"It's my mom. She's sick and we have no idea what the deal is." She quickly explained sounding pained by each word.  
He turned towards her running his eyes over her face taking in the worn look that suddenly took hold of her. His eyes dropped down to her luscious lips as her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip nearly drawing blood.  
He put his hand to her chin raising her head to look deeply into her green eyes. "Do you know what's causing her illness?"  
"Cancer. The doctors tell me that I should expect drastic personality changes because the cancer is eating away at her brain." She said sadly, "Several nights ago I found her trying to suffocate my sister with a pillow. She was going on about how she wasn't real and she needed to die. My mom adores Dawn and to see her like this is absolute hell." She moved away from him and sat by a nearby tree.  
Her eyes once again met his and he felt the sparks go through his entire body making his nerves tingle with the intensity of it. Slowly he moved to sit next to her his shoulders brushing against her.  
"My mom is the real hero, you know. I don't know what I would do without her." She whispered as a tear slowly trekked its way down her cheek.  
"You will feel sadness that you've never felt before and then you will go on living. You will persevere despite pain because you are full of light, courage, and strength that this world would suffer without." He spoke softly raising a hand to wipe away her tears.  
"How can you be so sure?" She questioned.  
"When you've lived as long as I have you see the good and the bad in this world. As dark and crazy as this world can be, despite the pain that living in it can cause, it's still a better place with you in it." He said giving her his dimpled grin.  
She returned his smile with one of her own causing his chest to tighten. Slowly she reached for one of his hands and entwined her fingers with his as she leaned her body into his chest.  
He slowly wrapped his free arm around her and buried his face into her hair. For the first time he wished for time to stand still and let this moment last forever.  
"I'm going to have to leave soon. I need to check on Mom and take care of Dawn." She mumbled tiredly.  
"Our time together ended all too soon. The least I can do is walk you home." He replied as he traced circles on her back.  
She looked up at him with an amused expression. "The big bad vampire has a chivalrous side," She teased.  
He gave her a devilish grin and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Indeed. You can allow me to accompany you to your bedroom and I can show you some of my finer attributes."  
She turned a pretty shade of pink before she adverted her eyes and gave a nervous chuckle, "Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not that easy to get into bed."  
"I know. Well, let's get you home to your sister." He said softly as he raised himself smoothly from the ground and turned to hold a hand out for her to grab a hold of.  
Buffy took a hold of his hand and together they walked hand and hand back to her house.


End file.
